The invention relates to an assembly comprising at least one microelectronic chip provided with two parallel main surfaces and with lateral surfaces, at least one of the lateral surfaces comprising a longitudinal groove for housing a wire element having an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the groove, said groove being delineated by at least two side walls.